Till than and beyond
by arenston
Summary: He was born to rule them, to conquer them and bind them to his will. But how could he when love held him down. Join Minato namikaze in his extraordinarily long life as he tries to full fill his destiny of world domination with his heart trapped in the hands of a peace loving girl.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo friend hear we meet again with a new tale for me to tell. But first tell me my fellow friend does it rhyme well. I am just joking, as this story is a daughter storey of the older storey retaining its finery qualities. **

**But the thing I learnt from the older storey that is to take more time out of the storey; take more time of the moment, **

**And Minato will be born in earth land so there will be very few references to elemental nations. And I will try to be more creative with the storey.**

**Make my own moves rather than copying the old naruto moves, but done with my ramblings and on to the storey. **

**Jeanery =a lot of Action, a more lot of Adventure, some little Humor and some more Romance. **

**Crossover = NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL **

**Main paring **= Minato Namikaze + Mirajane satrauss

**Character speech = **hello my name is!

**Character thinking ******_what should I do today!_

**Demon/Dragon/God/Titan - talking = ****I will demolish you!**

**Demon/Dragon/God/Titan - thinking = ****_I will destroy you_**_!_

**Magic = ****_fire dragon's roar_**__

**Now for the disclaimer **

**-I DON'T OWN EATHER NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL- **

**NOW WITH THE STOREY **

**chapter****1****OLD MYTHS FOR MORALS **

They say that it were the dragons who taught humans the earlier forms of magic.

While dragons prospered on mountain peaks.

Roomed Earth land, flew in the sky's, unopposed,

There power, unchallenged for nearly four hundred years.

There authority, unopposed for even longer.

While dragons were the complete divine beings of this world,

Humans were cave dwellers, a source of food for dragons, hunters and gatherers.

And when a faction of dragons wanted to teach the humans their magic,

To pass the torch of knowledge they had, to the humans.

Thus causing the break of the draconic empire into two factions,

Whilst one supported the teaching magic to humans, backed by most if not all of the working class dragons

Those who did their work, creating electricity for usage, controlling weather,

Metal dragons creating vast cities on mountain peaks, plant dragons making the barren mountain tops extremely fertile, Sky dragons healing other dragons,

And then there were the dragons who wanted to do nothing with the humans expect eating them.

This faction consisted of the dragon army mostly fire dragons,

The draconic aristocracy and the dragon king backing the faction with the unopposed power of his void magic,

The light dragons, the darkness dragons, jade dragons, the energy dragons,

But what really made the anti-human faction all powerful was the presence of the special four kinds of dragons.

The time dragon, the gravity dragons, the force dragons, and the dragon king with his void magic.

While the pro-human faction had numbers,

The anti-human faction had the sheer awe inspiring might on there the side that that was turning the war into more of a pro-human slaughter feast.

Realizing that their numbers meant nothing against their anti-human enemies the pro-human dragons devised a cunning plan,

They decided teaching their own magic to human would be a great help to them. So when the descended down from their high mountains to the ground.

What they saw flabbergasted them.

They saw that the humans weren't that far behind them.

Humans were also building their own civilization. The empire of numenor,

These humans the residents of this great empire called themselves numenoreans.

While the lifespan of a normal human was about eighty years,

The lifespan of their kings more than seven times of normal human's lying somewhere to five hundred and sixty years.

There strength and durability far above the imagination of weak humans.

There speed and reflexes near instant.

Their mastery over magic so vast that they could actually challenge the draconic might.

And when the pro-human dragons took their proposal to their three hundred and forty year old king Ar-Pharazon the Casteleon,

The king realized that this was finally the chance humanity had waited for years to come.

The chance to take over earth land as the ruling spices,

The king gathered the best fighters he had to offer from his army,

And thus the pro-human dragons started teaching them the dragon slaying magic.

For the next ten years the humans learned from the pro-human dragons on the land,

While the anti-human dragons started living in the delusion that they had crushed the pro-human faction,

They started the lengthy process of rebuilding.

Then the pro-human dragons and there newly crafted dragon slayers along with the numenorean king Ar-Pharazon, Started the attack on the draconic capitol,

A frivolous war followed in which the anti-human dragons were hit badly,

Yet the skis were the draconic domain.

For the defenses' of the capitol also contributed to the victory of the anti human faction.

The pro human faction had to beat a hasty retreat. Broken and beaten, Tattered and shattered.

They had suffered many casualties and Ar-Pharazon the Casteleon was one of them,

After his death his son Elros Casteleon took to the thrown and led the empire of numenor.

The pro human dragons were truly hit badly.

For their blow had proven too rushed too incomplete.

But the anti human dragons were hit far badly.

Yet the draconic council was able to poison the mind of the dragon king to take the battle to the humans.

A poison that would ultimately lead to the end of the empire,

Thus when the anti-humans dragons graced the land with their presence, to battle the combined power of the numenoreans and the pro-humans,

They waged war after war, battle after battle.

As the war dragged on,

The dragon slayers started bathing in the blood of the dragons they killed to increase their own power.

This ritual started by the apocalypse dragon slayer Elros, would be his down fall.

As the skirmishes' sapped the strength of both factors equally, an unspoken agreement was reached. To end it all in one fight,

One last battle was to be fought,

Both the factions gathered there full might.

Each warrior that could fight was called upon as the battle that would decide the fate of earth land.

And a final decisive battle was waged. On the grandest scale possible, the battle would go as the bloodiest day in history of earth land.

And the day when Elros drank the blood of the dragon king only to become a dragon himself.

He changed his name to assert the change and started calling himself, Acnologia and further proclaimed himself the new dragon king.

As the end of that vast battle came nearer, many dragon slayers started transforming into dragons, and at the end of the battle.

All the world had seen yet was gone.

The end of an age had occurred.

The pro-human dragons had become too repulsed by the actions of their favored humans,

Seeing your protégé drinking the blood of your own brethren to increase there power left a deep scar,

Distraught with guilt, blaming themselves for the start of the war,

They sealed themselves in isolation.

While the hate for humans in the hearts of anti-human faction or shall we say remains, had grown by leaps and bounds.

Yet there were too few left to do something, for they could now only wallow in misery.

While the humans weren't the most affected, by the war,

But the numenoreans were,

The royal line of casteleon was no more, after the transformation of Elros into a dragon without a legitimate hear to take to the throne.

The numenorean kingdom broke into numerous kingdoms of,

Fiore,Veronica,Seven,Bosco,Iceberg,Minstrel,Midi,Deserto,Joya,Bellum,Sin,Caelum,Enca,Pergrande kingdom.

The empire of numenor was broken by her faithful servants, her generals.

And thus the dawn of men had come about along with the downfall of numenor and dragons.

_X 697_

In a lush green forest of some far away country, squirrels ran and played on branches,

Birds flew in open skies, lush green leaves rustled from the blowing wind.

There was an old beaten castle; its wooden gates were rotten,

The whiteness of its marble walls tarnished by the constant beating of time,

There were vines creeping on its walls, for its windows were shattered.

The castle itself would look old and forgotten,

Abandoned by the lords and ladies that would have resided hear in it, Long ago in time.

But it wasn't abandoned; in fact it was far away from it.

In the castle there was a family of three, the castle was a dwarf compared to other castles.

Yet far more than enough for a family of three,

As what could be seen there was a woman in her mid twenties,

With long bright-red haired with large, dark brown eye pupils, she wore an elaborate high collared kimono,

Here hairs were arranged in buns with hair pins in them, she had a violet-colored diamond mark on her forehead.

She was deathly pale, coughing and wheezing, the light of life leaving her steadily.

Although she lay on a bed, with a blanket warped around her, yet the bed was cold.

With her sat a boy merely seaming of five,

He had fair-skinned, bright vibrant blue eyes, spiky-blond hair;

He further had jaw-length bangs framing either sides of his face, a very god developing height.

He wore a traditional kimono mostly white with red and white cherry blossom flowers crest at the collar and sleeves, showing that he was of Nobel birth.

He wore a sashinuki hakama which were gathered at the ankles, producing a "ballooning" affect.

His footwear consisted of black ankle-high boots.

Although his body was small, his face showed a siren expression unsuited for one his age.

"Will father return mother" the boy asked the woman now identified as his mother.

"No' he won't Minato kun" the woman told his son with her watery eyes. And a braking voice.

"Will my answers be given now" the son now identified as Minato asked with a completely solemn voice.

"I am too broken to do so" the women now broke down crying.

"Mother please don't cry" Minato tried to offer his empty comforts.

"Son please take your father's journal, it has all the answers you need" the women said the tears not stopping from her eyes.

"Should I stay to offer condolence to the soul of Mito namikaze my mother" Minato asked.

"There wouldn't be any worth in it" the woman now identified as Mito, replied.

"Go forth fetch you essentials and take the journal, it is in your fathers study, don't stay after that" Mito continued.

"I didn't plane to" was the short reply of Minato.

_Half an hour later_

As Minato returned with a bag of essentials containing Food, water, medicine, cloths, rope, magic lighter, detailed maps of all countries,

And his hand contained a book whose leather covering was torn and rotten. It was his father's journal.

As Minato returned and for one last time saw his mother,

Her eyes were open yet they were life less.

The light of her life had been extinguished by the cruel shinigami. Just like his father who to have been claimed by the loving father of all.

He went near her and touched her cold cheeks,

Thou he had never been shown the love of a true mother, yet she was the woman who had given birth to him, who had feed him her breast milk when he was a small infant.

With those thoughts and a heavy heart,

He closed her eyelids of her mother and set out of the castle, to find a life of his own

_Away from the castle, in the jungle_

_Six hours later. 1pm_

After six hours of travel all the extra emotions' had wore of, drained and tired,

Minato had decided to rest.

Though it was 1 in the morning yet there were moist, gray and fluffy clouds blocking the glare of the sun.

Although he had pretended to be clam at the moment of the demise of both his parents,

But yet what kind of child can go unaffected at the moment when both his parents had left him to go into the lap of death.

Although he wasn't shown the love needed of a child, in his child hood, a child hood that had lasted for twenty five years.

Why he could not tell. Why he didn't knew because he was not told.

Why he wasn't told that was something his parents knew.

But today it would all change.

Today he would get all the answers he needed.

Today his questions won't be dodged, he won't be frowned at.

_Half an hour later.1.30 pm_

After walking for another half an hour later, Minato had found a perfect clearing there were three trees, which gave a very dark and cool shadow under them.

A patch of grass on the ground making a soft setting spot, a perfect and idyllic picnic spot,

He sat down on the patch and opened his bag and brought out some food and water,

He had bread with strawberry cream and jam, also fresh river water and some bottled milk.

A full felling lunch, under the cool shade of the tree as if a loving mother hugging her child protecting the child from all the dangers in this world.

And after the lunch he rested under the tree.

And thus he decided to get the answer's he had carved all his life. He brought out the rotten leathery book out of his bag.

And as he opened the book,

The pages were rotten; the outer rims of the pages were yellowed probably due to aging, some pages in the middle were tore,

None of the pages were completely attached to the book, surviving only by the weight of the fellow pages.

_X 672, January 25_

_Today I became the happiest person. There is in this world, _

_Because today is the day you graced my life Minato. Today is the day I became a father. _

_But I know if you are reading this than me and you mother is no more. For I realized that, _

_The second I saw you I knew that there will be a day when you would start asking questions' that why your life was so long._

_Why you're aging is so slow. And for these answers to come to you,_

_I would have to complete the tale, the legend that you mother will recite to you each night when you won't be able to sleep._

_The tail of the dragon civil war is what you will hear. "Yes" my son these tails aren't false._

_In those tails there is history packed, truth that was remembered from mouth to mouth, only in our family. _

_They say that after Elros transformed into a dragon, without any legitimate hair to sit on that thrown._

_The empire brook down afterwards into the kingdoms of today, _

_Yet there was a worthy successor, seared by his own sister 'Erwin'._

_They had a relation unbecoming of a brother and sister. Unknown it was to their father, for it was a sin to eyes of this world. _

_But the child or twins as they would be, were yet unborn when Elros transformed. _

_And the generals started fighting,_

_Erwin realized the danger to her life and to the life of her children, and fled._

_She took all that she could jewels, ornaments, cloths, food, silver, gold, platinum, and even faith full servants. _

_Alone she could bring little but with all of her servants she was able to bring a tremendous amount of wealth with her. _

_And then she came to the place that would later be called the kingdom of fiore. _

_The general turned king was still loyal and when he learned what had transpired._

_He bestowed upon the family the title of Dukes and duchesses, the highest level of the peerage short of royalty itself._

_While the first dukes were the rulers of the kingdoms which had allied with the kingdom of fiore._

_During the initial formation of the fiore,_

_We had no kingdom but yet all had come from us. _

_Our royal family's possession of the title of the Dukedom of Astoria, Veronica, Lion's court, Heaven's worth, were granted to us, On that fateful day._

_But Astoria was the main as it was where the capitol was situated._

_We Dukes had massive swathes of land and millions if not billions of jewels worth of property._

_Our House Guards number in the hundreds. Unlike the lesser peers of the realm, Dukes and Duchesses are styled as "His/her Grace"._

_And thus casteleon became Namikaze._

_As you see Hereditary nobles in fiore are provided with a great deal of advantages by the crown. _

_For example: they are exempted from taxation, _

_They have the right to maintain men under arms as personal sworn retainers, _

_Levy land taxes,_

_Act as justices of the peace towards commoners residing in their holdings when matters of property or civil law are concerned. _

_And you see our family was the only family with a dukedom of more than one area, _

_For we had four of them, which are,_

_ASTORIA was the area where the capitol the city Crocus is located._

_And here we have connections in the king's council, the magic council, the rune knights, and a lot of labor due to high population, and holdings of school and collage lands. _

_Then there is LION'S COURT._

_The area where we have the most land holding and there are most of the developing areas of the future, such as magnolia, clover town, ashibana town, kunugi, onibus town, hargeon town. _

_I have already given grants for the construction of hotels and inn, magic-shops, restaurants and casinos and some small resorts._

_Now we move to VERONICA._

_Considered to be the most fertile land in whole fiore by many, this area is completely agro-based._

_And again mostly owned by us this is the place where most of our production comes from._

_Anything edible, name it, and it is grown there and we grow grain, fruit's, vegetables', milk, milk-products, meat, bread (we sat up bakeries to bake bread), olive-oil._

_In fact the finest Red-Wine in the world is made there and we have a complete monopoly over it._

_Thus in the last there is HEAVEN'S-WORTH._

_Located in the farthest north of the country in freezing high mountains,_

_The richest areas under us, by far,_

_Northern fiore is a land of rivers and mineral-rich foothills. _

_The water-mills and mines of the northern Duchy of heaven's worth have made us quit rich._

_Precious stones, semi-precious stones, bronze, silver, gold, platinum, marble, iron and oil name it and you can mine it there._

_And when it was given to us they had yet to find about this vast mineral wealth, so the first king foolishly gave it to us, completely._

_Each piece of land, all of it,_

_Now as you have figured out that we are the dissidents of the numenorean kings, and the twins that Erwin gave birth to, were me and you mother._

_Thus my son, you are the grandson of the black dragon of apocalypse._

_Though I and your mother never liked each other, at least too much_

_Yet we had to be together to keep the blood purity._

_And thus by now you know why your childhood will last so long._

_It is because each normal year for your body is about five years and six months for a normal person._

_No normal human can left twenty tons weight. _

_No normal human has supper speed._

_No normal human has increased senses. _

_No normal human has immense durability._

_No normal human has never ending stamina._

_No' my son you are special._

_Now as you see the reason even after being so rich you will be raised in solitude is because. _

_There will be questions raised should you be brought up in your true home. I have attaches the map to the way to reach our home in the capitol._

_Take up to the property and the title when you are nineteen years._

_And by nineteen years I mean your body so that is when your brain is about one hundred and six years and four month._

_And as you have already realized that your mind grows at the same age as a normal human._

_Now you see that the family is run by your grandmother, and 'yes' she will live by the time you reach that age. _

_I have already instructed her on her part._

_Thus I have told you all that I can tell you, _

_But I know that still, if your thirst for answers is not quenched yet._

_Than you can go to lands beyond the _Pergrande kingdom, there you will find the capitol of the empire of numenor.

_The city of Armenelos the golden or the city of kings, _

_There you will find all of you answers and those answers whose questions you have yet to ask._

_But my beloved son I advise you to only go there once you have taken the control of the family and you have a worthy hair to take the control of the family._

_As you truly might not survive that journey._

_And one last thing I want to tell you is, should you go to Armenelos,_

_Go to the king's house,_

_For there you will face one of the hardest battles you might fight in your life._

_But I believe that the rewards will be far more fulfilling._

_What I want to tell you is that Ar-Pharazon and Elros were not honorable ruler, they didn't deserve the gift sealed there._

_They didn't deserve that power._

_Ar-Pharazon remained under its controlee for all of his life._

_Elros was wise enough to stay away from it. _

_But I believe that you can do it. You can resist it, you can control it._

_You can be its master, but right when you read this you might not be ready._

_Pay attention to what I have said before; only go there when you have done your part._

_Now my son it seems that words have done their part._

_There is nothing more for me to say to you my son. This is all there is._

_Now my son let time do us apart._

Minato completed the journal. And he truly was shocked to say in the least.

So many things, all this answers all coming tumbling down at him at once.

For his whole life he had asked for these answers. But when they had all came upon him,

He could not take it all at once.

Evan for a boy with a mental development of twenty five years, it was still all too much for him.

All though physically refreshed, he was far to stressed mentally.

And it was already 5 pm and the sun was setting, the cool winter breeze was kissing his face.

With only some precious sun light left with him he decided to make a camp.

And rest was for tomorrow.

**And that warps it.**

**People I love constructive criticism, but calling a character OC is not constructive in any way.**

**See the chapter one of my other story.**

**I used to write horribly, maybe I still do. But this is certainly an improvement. **

**If you see something wrong in the story than rather than flaming on it tell me how to improve it, don't just go blabbering about how bad it is.**

**And as I said if you say anything about OC Minato than don't bother I will just delete the review and forget about it.**

**What I want to say is that,**

**We develop a personality according to our external environment and stimulations. **

**And when these external stimulations change drastically you just can't expect the person to react the same way, as he would have done in other place.**

**And just for the sake of example I would say.**

**In the mainstream naruto cannon Minato was orphan and very poor at first so he learned the value of humility and money.**

**And in this fiction Minato will be very rich, right of the bat and very powerful mage and a noble of the highest possible birth.**

**So being arrogant, prideful, boastful, comes as naturally as breathing to him.**

**This is my point. **

**And thus I want to say in conclusion that I have more inspiration for this fiction and I won't leave this fiction hanging in the middle. **

**Thank you all.**

**Arenston out**

**And don't forget****rate and Reviews**

_. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Well another chapters up. **

**(And my search for a Beta is still on, if you are one than please help me write this story better.) **

**Jeanery =a lot of Action, a more lot of Adventure, some little Humor and some more Romance. **

**Crossover = NARUTO X FAIRY TAIL **

**Main paring **= Minato Namikaze + Mirajane satrauss

**Character speech = **hello my name is!

**Character thinking ******_what should I do today!_

**Demon/Dragon/God - talking = ****I will demolish you!**

**Demon/Dragon/God - thinking = ****_I will destroy you_**_!_

**Magic = ****_fire dragon's roar_**__

**Now for the disclaimer **

**-I DON'T OWN EATHER NARUTO OR FAIRY TAIL- **

**NOW WITH THE STOREY **

**CHAPTER****2****MEETING A GOD**

_Somewhere in the forest, _

_1 am._

The life of one Minato namikaze had been turned from an unknown noble to a scion from the first line of kings to a lone wanderer in few hours.

Change was a fickle thing and so was fate. Minato had learned that much in these hours. Serene and clam, almost dark was the forest, devoid of all movement as if without life itself.

As night cornered, lurking behind his back. The full moon seemed to be right on him in the cloudless night.

Trees stood like pillars there leafs rustling due to the cold midnight wind.

And in amidst of all this, Minato was walking with a dignified grace. Measured steps, a fine gap of time in each step,

Although the time gap was not enough to slow him down in his journey, yet conserving his energy for the next step.

His decision to travel in night was as surprising as it was risky.

Many things lurked in theses shadows of night, in these forests. And his methods of self-defense were non-existent.

While he knew how to hunt, gather fruits, and some general survival tips. But that was his limit,

His childhood had been spent reading not surviving.

And not to forget the vagueness of his father's decision, while fully justified it left him short on options.

He was just told to live for 78 years without being known,

And what he should do in this time was left completely blank. His first thought which had now turned to a decision was to learn some form of magic.

But then again a question would arise in his mind from where the gain of knowledge would come about.

But little did he know that how his life would come about.

_Somewhere in the jungle,_

_In fiore _

_Half an hour later 1.30 am_

After walking for nearly three hours some faint signs of fatigue could be seen on Minato, but still very small signs.

As Minato sat down and shifted his weight on a young tree,

Amidst of the rustling leaves, Minato's sharp hearing picked up a faint sound of whizzing.

As he rushed around the dim lit forest to find the source of the sound and after a few seconds of searching he came upon a clearing much like the one he had left.

And in the middle of the clearing there was a big tree and at ground of the trunk, there was a man he seemed to be in his middle 30ts.

He had neck length jet black hair, with shades of blue, his pupils were blue,

His skin was fair; he seemed to be at the brink of unconsciousness.

And he wore clothes or the remains of what were once cloths.

A raven colored hakama, and raven colored kimono.

There were cuts, burses, burns, deep lacerations, hemorrhages', on his whole body.

It was certain that he would die without any help and with that resolve he brought out the medical kit from his bag.

And he started with first cleaning the wounds to remove the blood and any other foreign substance.

And then he identified the wounds and started the application of antibiotic medicines.

And after completing the application of the medicines,

He started to stitch the lacerations and cuts, and applied the proper medicines for the burns, after dealing with the burns.

He tried to help with the hemorrhages but he could do little for theme he just applied bandages on the stitched cuts, bruises and lacerations.

He had done him an advanced torque.

Should you ask him he could say there were 70% chances that this man would survive,

But he had wasted most if not all of his medicines.

But right now he slept.

_Morning 7: am_

_Forest, fiore_

His eyes opened and pain filled him his memory was haze and he could not remember a thing.

But when he saw the stat in which his body was he started realizing what had happened.

And in a brief span of second he realized and remembered all that had trespassed.

His battle with that unknown being and his glorious victory and his wounds,

He remembered that he was mortally wounded and he had accepted his death.

But the fact remained that how was he saved, who had helped him what had happened.

With a hazy mind he tried to get up, but a voice interrupted "don't get up your stitches will open"

The unknown man saw a child of five looking at him; he had shoulder length blond hair with two bangs framing both sides of his face, and vibrant blue eyes.

"Who are you boy" asked the man.

"Is that the way you talk to a person who saves your life, Replied a little irritated Minato.

"Don't answer my question with a question" replied the equally irritated man.

"Minato, Minato namikaze and yours" Minato answered.

"Nemesis" the handsome man replied awkwardly.

"That's one weird name, so what caused you those nasty injury's" Minato asked to continue the talk.

"A battle" the conversation started to lose its life as Nemesis's answers continued to shorten more and more.

"A bat- wait a minute that means you are a mage" Minato stated the talk with a renewed vigor hoping to get some basic knowledge on magic.

"Yes" the man replayed understanding the boy's intentions to some level,

But the shock that came upon him when he realized the fact there were stitches and advanced torque was done on him.

"Tell me, you seem no more than a five yet you have done me a complete first aid and brought me away from the tree".

"And the fact that you have a completely developed verbal communication" Nemesis continued.

"What is the reason behind it" Nemesis concluded.

"Oh' I am just a little smarter" Minato told a white lie.

"The truth boy or I will have to work on it a little" Nemesis threatened.

Minato paled a little, he had increased physical strength but that was where his limit came even injured Nemesis was still a mage and he wasn't,

"Ok I will comply" Minato said as he stated his tail.

_Two hours latter _

_Jungle_

After hearing that boys tale Nemesis was shocked,

And a little amused, as any other one would have just laughed and tolled the boy to go away,

But he had been watching along with other gods as the dragon civil war waged on.

Yes he was Nemesis the black, god of apocalypse.

There was some news that other god's had taken new students to teach them god slayer magic.

But now he had the perfect chance to outshine all other gods, he had the perfect pupil.

The gods could teach their pupils till they turned eighteen and then leave them his pupil would take nearly a century to become eighteen.

While others god- slayers would be burred and rotting in there coffins.

His would be just completing his training. He would create the first **_Apocalypse God-slayer_**.

"Minato" nemesis said catching the attention of his soon to be pupil.

"Yes" Minato said signifying the clam on his attention.

"You said that you wanted to learn magic 'right" nemesis said leaving a shocked Minato.

"Yes' yes I want to learn magic" Minato said unable to hide the eagerness behind his voice.

"Then come with me, I will let you be my pupil only if you are able to unlock your magic" nemesis said putting his terms.

"More than fair with me" Minato was stammering with eagerness by now.

_Jungle_

_9 AM_

In a clearing devoid of all grass, Minato sat in lotus position.

"Deep and controlled breaths' Minato" Nemesis calmly instructed his pupil.

"take a breath but don't let it just slide out' see inside yourself, search for your magic" the instructions continued.

Minato had complete clam but yet he could not find his magic.

"I unable sense it" Minato said with a grown clearly, his patience was wearing thin.

"Dig deeper, it is there" Nemesis said urging Minato to keep going.

Soon as if on cue Minato felt a warm bubbling feeling start emerging in his stomach.

As he digs deeper in his magic reserves the air around him thickened as it started to saturate with magic. Blue tendrils of pure magic power started to shoot out of him.

Nemesis could feel a thick grain crawl on his face as he saw the vast magic reserves of his pupil.

"You truly are carved out to be a **_God-slayer_**" Nemesis mused to him.

"Now reduce the magic output" Nemesis ordered.

"It's already very less" Minato defended himself with his reasoning.

"Lesser" Nemesis commanded firmly.

"Ok" Minato obeyed.

As Minato tried reduced his magic output his body started burning, he felt numb, and it felt as if each cell in his body was on fire.

"I can't do it 'ahhhh" Minato screamed with pain, as his body started to shake.

Nemesis soon realized the cause and jumped on Minato placing a seal on him and thereby restraining his magic, As soon as the seal was placed Minato collapsed.

"Kid has more magic than he can do something with, there is just so much that he can't even control it properly" nemesis deduced his reasoning, As Minato squirmed with pain.

"What went wrong" asked Minato, after getting his nerve under control. "You should be the one to know, what it felt like" Nemesis replied looking slightly annoyed.

"It was like an ocean when I called it to come it came' but when I wanted it to lessen 'as I tried to lessen the amount I couldn't. It was just like a wave it came over me overwhelmed me and continued to flow" summarized Minato.

"Congratulations kid we have come to our very first obstacle of training just the first day" Nemesis commented sarcastically having winded kind of look in his eyes.

"What" asked an irritated Minato while scratching his head in a much undignified way, signifying his clear confusion with Nemesis's statement.

"Your magic power or the amount of ethernano contained in your magic containers makes up the physical aspect of using magic.

But to control the magic you must develop your mental powers" explained Nemesis seeing his students clear discomfort.

"The mental power" asked a puzzled Minato. "What do you mean by it" continued Minato prompting his teacher to further elaborate his statement.

"In simple words or common language, you must study, till you brain cells burn" explained a chuckling Nemesis.

"Then it stands we will divide your seventy five year long apprenticeship under me first we will develop your mental skills then I will teach you my **_God-slayer_** magic." concluded Nemesis.

"That we will see" said Nemesis with one of his trademark grain crawling on his face.

_Jungle _

_12 AM_

_Three hours latter_

After much thought, deliberation, secrecy and two and a half hours of sleep Nemesis had come up with a fifty year long plane of teaching Minato and increasing his mental powers.

"Quite a plane if one would ask him" Nemesis mused in self-admiration and wonderment as he watched Minato read his teaching plan.

In a second or two perhaps Minato face went from shock, confusion and a through anger graced his face as he pointed his finger towards Nemesis and started shouting.

"What the hell is this" shouted an enraged looking Minato.

"What do you mean boy" asked an equally levied looking Nemesis.

"This, what is this" Minato said while pointing towards the parchment of paper held in his other hand.

"1 year 'language and behavior"

"5 year 'politics and table manners"

"10 year 'general mathematics and general science"

"15 year 'advanced mathematics"

"20 year 'advanced science"

"25 year 'geography of earth land"

"30 year 'analytic skill and critical thinking"

"35 year 'advanced feudal management and feudal justice"

Minato continued to shout as the subjects got harder and harder "what the hell are you some ancient Greek scholar, I wanted to learn magic not some table manners".

"I am the god of apocalypse and destruction, what you think I would like to teach 'you my magic or table manners but I have to,

Have it taught to you do you think I like it. But it is important" explained Nemesis thoroughly while trying to further emphasize his point by speaking in a clam and dignified manner.

"But how can table manners or analytic skill be important" Minato replied but his resolve wavering as he started to see his soon to be teachers point of view.

"Minato who do you think you are. You are a noble blood of the highest category.

Table manners will help you in noble gatherings; analytic skills will help you in battles immensely.

Feudal justice will help you in doing justice to your retainers" nemesis explained to Minato pointing his reasoning.

"And mathematics and science will develop your mental equilibrium and strengthen your mental powers;

Feudal management will make you adequate to control and manage your vast estate." Nemesis concluded,

With a knowing smirk descending on his face as he saw a look of enlightenment cross on his students face.

After the lengthy explanation Minato conceded to Nemesis's point of view although a little resentment evident in his behavior.

"So well what are we waiting for, let's get started" Minato exclaimed with a great sigh but his resolve to train still unwavering.

"You really think I can teach you advanced mannerisms or table manners in this god forsaken forest. As much as you would like to do so, my little apprentice we will go to my home" replied nemesis.

"But aren't you a god" asked a little confused Minato, his brows curled upwards.

"So how is that relevant?" asked an equally confused Nemesis, making a questioning gesture with his hands

"I mean aren't gods supposed to be omnipotent, I mean like everywhere at once, all the places in the world at all time" Minato clarified his question.

"Ohh that's just a myth generated by our ability to teleport" explained a relaxed nemesis.

"Then why you aren't we teleporting strait to your home?" asked Minato evidently perplexed.

"When we Gods teleport we convert our self's to our original form a being made out of clear,

Unadulterated energy the embodiment of our element and take our self's to the designated place. If you travel with me in that form then you are done for, you body will disintegrate in a jumble of atoms" explained Nemesis.

After that Minato followed nemesis without a word.

_Mountain peak,_

_Somewhere south in the heart of Pergrande Kingdom,_

_5 months later._

Minato had never been too tired in his life, his inert physical capabilities made him extremely durable and he had a lot of stamina.

But after moving for nearly three months and two months climbing a near ninety degree slope of a mountain without too much of rest,

Well he was tiered, extremity to be preferred.

Which found him in his current place, He was on a mountain peak nearly knee deep in snow, covered in half wet clothes and a full lost will and a tired body.

On a snow covered mountain peak, rocks and pebbles littered the place. Snow and snow was the chef article in the sight.

He watched Nemesis chant in ancient language that was beyond him to comprehend. His voice loud and booming each sounding repeating due to the surrounding mountains, Making a volley of noises.

The skies darkened, clouds gathered the winds picked up pace. As his voice echoed like a wave then soon 'the clouds had thickened enough to start lightening.

Magnificent white flashes of light colored the sky, as the lightning flashes increased in power and pace. Until a vortex of clouds slowly started to swirl into existence as it started to descend upon the peak they were standing on.

And then in a mighty strike of lighting and a roar of thunder, all went white.

_Unknown place_

As soon as Minato opened his eyes, His sight was greeted with an enormous palace, Palace larger than anything that he had ever seen in his life.

The first article was a gigantic gate with walls backing it up; the inner side of the sanctum was greeted with gardens and roads leading to a big fountain,

Behind the fountain there was a giant structure the palace itself,

It was completely made out of whit .marble it seemed, there were multiple domes decorating the palace,

The main giant dome was placed centrally at the head of the palace, Surrounded by the four smaller domes nearly a quarter of its size.

And four giant towers on all four sides were littered with writhing and decorations of precious stones. And besides towers there were several small buildings.

A giant structure, a temple and the most lavish structure in sight by far with chants written on it, it was decorated with semi-precious stones and precious stones.

"Welcome to my humble adobe my student" said a graining Nemesis.

"Hear you will stay and learn for the next seventy five years years" the graining threatened to split his face.

"What years will it be" Minato mused.

**And that warps it.**

**As I said my search for a beta is still on and I really need on for this storey.**

**And this was a little short chapter since I wasn't motivated enough, which will be a case till we don't reach to the canon.**

**Which will take some time since, its hundred years to portray it will take its time.**

**But I will try my best. And about how strong will be Minato at the start of canon.**

**Well somewhere around the level of Gildarts.**

**That's it**

**ARENSTONE out**

**And don't forget****rate and Reviews**


End file.
